Angel On My Shoulder
by DreamWings231
Summary: North couldn't believe his eyes. York was really confused. Flowers wasn't really sure what was going on. Connie didn't believe in angels. Until the day she became one.
1. Chapter 1

Connie never believed in angels.

Until the day she became one.

The last thing she remembered was the pain from the tomahawk that Tex threw at her and giving the data file to her love. And now she finds herself watching her boyfriend bury her corpse in the ground of probably the last Insurrection base he has.

Once the dirt was flattened, he says a few words, words of how they met and how he loves her. Connie reached out to touch his shoulder only for her hand to past though him. Tears ran down her face as the man she loves shed his own tears. She tried again and again to hold on to him, only to collapse to her knees when he left a rose on her grave and went back to the base.

"Hello Connie," the brunette looked up and wiped her eyes in disbelief at the voice. Standing in front of her was a blond woman staring at the grave. The blond turned to her and helped Connie stand and smiled at the smaller woman. "It's nice to finally meet you."

Connie was about to call the women Tex but she knew otherwise, "Allison? You're the real Allison aren't you?"

The blond smirked, "Honestly, I really glad you're the one to find out the truth, you have this kind of spunk I like."

"Thanks," Connie said, a little breathless, still a little faltered that this conversation was happening, "Have you been watching us, the Freelancers, the Director?"

Allison nodded, "I didn't feel right leaving Leonard and looked where it took him."

"He made your shadow - Tex."

Surprising Connie, Allison laughed, "I always knew he was devoted to me, that lovesick fool." Her smile turned grim, "I just didn't know he would go this far to see me again."

The shorter woman looked at her grave, "So what are we, ghosts?"

"No, we're angels," Connie stared in awe as wings shimmered at Allison's back. Allison placed her hand at Connie's back, making her own wings appear.

"But I can't possibly be an angel," Connie said, denying the wings yet brushing her hand across the soft feathers, "After everything I did in Project Freelancer, how can I be an angel?"

Allison took Connie's chin in her palm, tilting the brunette's head up and looked straight in her eyes, "It doesn't matter how, it only matter on what you do. It's your choice if you're ready to go to heaven."

"Is that why you're still here?"

"I'm waiting for Leonard to have closure, I know him, and I know that's how Project Freelancer will end." Allison rested her hands on Connie's shoulders, "Now, why do you think you're still here?"

Connie looked back to her grave then to the direction where her boyfriend walked away, "I want to make sure he's alright. I want to see all my friends are alright," she look back to Allison, "But I can tell it'll go up in flames."

"Then wait till the flames are a fireplace of a loving home."

* * *

Butch Flowers wasn't really sure what was going on.

Alpha- no he wasn't supposed to call him that- Church came up to him about him having a heart attacked and as a good captain, he trusted his team and let the soldier inject medicine in him, only to find out he was allergic to it.

So here he is, watching Tucker telling Church how he looked good in aqua-sea form-teal-whatever color armor. But Flowers didn't mind, he agreed that the armor suited Tucker and that Church could be a good leader.

Flowers was happy that he had such a fine team.

Plus he was really excited at the wings he got and began flying though the sky.

* * *

York was really confused.

He remembered Wyoming shooting him and Delta telling Tex that he wouldn't make it.

What he didn't remember was having wings.

"Holy fuck, am I an angel?" York craned his head to look at his new wings, poking at it. "This is really weird but not the strangest thing I've been through." He flapped his wings, "Okay, maybe it is the strangest."

The brunette looked around at the empty building of the island and spotted his lighter. He knelt down to grab it only for his hand to ghost through it. Frowning, York sighed and got up and glanced at his corpse.

"Maybe someone will bury me."

Then he heard a rumble of an engine shutting down and footsteps. York stared at as an agent approached him and kneeled to his body.

"Wash?" York instantly tried to grab Wash but was once again reminded that he wasn't alive. But to his relief, Delta was. He listened into Wash and Delta's conversation but shock was on his face when Wash started a bomb on his armor. "Wash, what did Project Freelancer do to you?" Despite the armor, York naïve, innocent friend was no longer there, York wasn't even there when Wash woke up. All he knew was that the younger Freelancer basically lost it during the implantation.

And then, everything happened too fast, Wyoming was shooting at Wash and he was returning fire. York watched helplessly as the two realized the bomb was about to blow and witness Wash jumping off the building to the beach as Wyoming slipped away.

The explosion didn't hurt him but it made York's wings react, flapping up to the air. In the sky, York saw Wash start up his warthog and followed him, catching Wash saying something about a Recover Beacon.

* * *

North couldn't believe his eyes.

In front of him was two bodies – his own and South's. He was kneeling over South's body about to shake her awake, only for her to bolt up screaming.

South gripped her helmet, screaming like she couldn't stop. North tried to stop her panic attack but yelling her name was useless. He felt even more useless when he couldn't even hug her to comfort her.

He was dead.

He barely registered Wash running up to South, snapping her out of her screams and finally catching her breath. The two living agents remained silent as they glanced at North's body, hanging over the ledge.

That's when a familiar voice broke the silence. "North!"

Wash and South were unaffected by York's entrance, him flying down and struggling to land. "Man, how do birds fly? This is feels more complicated then what happened with Georgia."

"York!" The blond immediately hugged the one eyed man, "Where the hell have you been! And why do you have wings?"

The brunette returned the hug, "Okay, long story short, I laid low in the shrubs, helped Tex out with a mission, got shot by Wyoming of all people, and now, I'm an angel and you're an angel too." North let go of his friend and turned his neck to see a pair of wings. "Although it's no surprise you're an angel, everybody loves you."

The shock in North face shifted into sadness as he glanced at South, "Not everybody loves me that much."

Looking between the twins, York connected the dots, disbelief and horror in his eyes.

During York's silence, Wash and South were already explaining their situation and Wash left to call command. North at Wash frowning, he never thought he'd see Wash like this, he almost seemed broken.

"Is," York asked hesitantly, "Is she lying? Did she really kill you?"

"No, it was Maine, or at least what's left of Maine," North explained, "South just used me for bait."

Wash came back and South began her monologue about her and North life, "And here I am now, just wondering how I'm gonna live without him."

"Yeah," Wash agreed, aiming his gun at the back of South's head. On instinct, York tried to get the gun away from Wash as North tried to shield his sister.

He didn't stop the bullet.

"Wash!" York yelled.

"I wouldn't go worrying about that if I were you."

The angels froze as South's body fell next to North's. Wash lowered his gun and simply stared at the motionless twins.

The blond angel ignored his tears as he yelled, "WASH! How could you- THIS ISN'T YOU! Why would you even do this!" North was shaking, pent up rage and grief taking over him until York grabbed his arm.

"Dude, look."

North didn't bother to stop glaring at Wash but a groan caught his attention.

"What the hell Wash?" North turned around a choked at bit when South pulled herself up.

"You're dead now," Wash said coldly, "Remember that."

"I don't understand any of this, and my ears are still ringing from that shot you fired."

"It had to sound good for the radio. One second, I need to talk to somebody."

The twins stared in surprise as Delta appeared.

"Yeah, Wash found my body," York explained to the other angel then mumbled, "And then he blew it up."

"Wash did what?"

The two angels followed their friends to an abandon building where South, Wash, and Delta were hiding out. They stood on top of the ledge, peering down on their friends.

"Hey York."

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever wonder why we're here?"

The brunette sighed, "I really don't know, man. I was just a locksmith, I joined the war, I met you guys and Carolina, and next thing I knew, the world's moving too fast and we're just trying to keep up." York tilted his head up, maybe trying to find heaven up there. "I don't know man; it used to keep me up at night. But at the same time, I don't regret having you all in my life. And after what happened with Carolina, I learned to let things go."

North blinked at his friend, "York, I'm happy we met too but uh what I meant was why we're angels and not just dead."

"Uh, yeah," York trailed off scratching the back of his head, feeling a little awkward.

"You even said you let go of Carolina, so why aren't you with her right now?"

"I'm not really sure why, I'm just here." York looked over the two younger Freelancers, "I just have this feeling, telling me that so much more is going on, and I honestly don't know what to do with it."

"What about Carolina? Aren't you going to search for her?"

"Of course, I'm going to find her," York confidentially said, "I'm not going to just let her go without a fight."

"If you're going to use some angel pickup line, she's gonna kick your ass."

Before the brunette could comment, Wash told South his theory of something hunting down Freelancers. "Hunting down Freelancers? You don't mean-"

"Maine," North interrupted, "Sigma did something to him; he doesn't seem human. He even called himself the Meta."

"Yeah, I mean, I always thought that Sigma was weird but he just made Maine insane!"

"York! He's here!" North pointed at the rogue Freelancer with his brute-shot, already firing bullets at the Wash and South. The two angels flew down to where the recovery agents were preparing their guns.

But when they landed they didn't expect South to shot Wash in the back.

"Wash!" the angels shouted as the grey Spartan fell. York knelt next to Wash, not sure what to do.

He looked up at South when she was making a deal with the Meta, shooting down Wash to save her own skin. York didn't need to see the look of betrayal on North's face.

As South ran off, North muttered, "This is what she did to me."

"North, I don't think Wash's gonna make it." York's hand ghost through Wash's hand, trying to comfort his dying friend.

The Meta walked up to Wash, North and York dreading to watch Maine kill Wash. But the strangest thing happened; the Meta suddenly started twitching and dropped his brut-shot. He gripped his helmet, growling in pain. York and North realized what was happening, they had were familiar with the pain of an obsessed AI frantically shouting in their heads but not the pain of three AI.

The angels watched their friend's pain as Sigma appeared, the AI didn't say anything, most likely having mental conversations only for Maine to swat the AI. Maine trudged next to Wash, one hand still gripping his head and the other implanting York's healing unit into Wash's armor and activating it.

Maine let out his final growl and quickly ran, grabbing his brute-shot before he became the Meta. Wash's recovery beacon beeped, breaking the silence between the angels.

Standing up, York turned to North, "You should go after her."

North's eyes drifted to Wash, "She was willing to kill him; she was willing to kill me."

"She said it herself; she wonders how she'll live without you."

"I won't like what I'll see," North signed, already flapping his wings, "I guess we're their guardian angels."

"Who else is going to watch them be idiots," York joked, "We'll see each other later."

Smiling, North gave York a one arm hug and flew to the direction South left.

York looked down at Wash and smiled, "I guess I'm paired with the team's worst fighter."


	2. Chapter 2

Wyoming wasn't pouting, he was manly frowning.

He couldn't believe how that bloke Tucker discovered his time distortion equipment and of all people; sim troopers are the ones to kill a Wyoming army.

And he knew for sure that Tex killed some for York's sake.

After the last Wyoming died, the Freelancer found himself a couple of feet away from his body as Tex took his helmet and ran towards the Pelican.

"Just what are you doing, Allison?"

The Brit jumped a bit when someone yelled, "Reggie!"

Looking up, Wyoming saw the last thing he'd ever expected, "Butch?" He stared flabbergasted as the brunette flew down and encased him with a hug.

"Reggie, I thought I would never see you again!" Flowers grinned.

"Champ, I missed you too but why in the world do you have wings?"

"We're dead!" Flowers chirped and let go of the Freelancer and pointed at Wyoming's corpses, "Just look at all your dead bodies, boy I am so proud at my team doing swell without me."

"Wait, if we're dead," Wyoming stroked his mustache, "Does that mean when South dies she's able to drag me to hell for setting a paint bomb in her room?"

Flowers shrugged, "Beats me. Also that was really mean of you."

"She was mean to you!" Wyoming whined, "I just wanted to defend your honor."

"Aww, you're so cute when you're pouting," Flowers said and poked Wyoming's cheek.

"I am not pouting," he grumped but pulled Flowers into a hug, "I really did miss you when you disappeared, what happened to you?"

"It's a long story that I'm sure you'll love!" Flowers jumped up, flapping his wings, "Oh and I need to teach you how to fly! It's the best thing ever!"

"You're not going to say the stupid line Wash says, are you?" Flowers grabbed Wyoming's hands, attempting to pull the taller man up as Wyoming flapped his wings.

The brunette only smiled as they flew to the sky.

* * *

South was honestly surprised.

She never expected Wash to pull the trigger.

Once the shock passed, South was pissed.

"That motherfucker, he actually shot me!"

"You can't blame him." South froze, her anger long gone from the familiar and cold voice. "In fact, you shouldn't even think that any of this was Wash's fault."

"North?" whispered South, turning around to see her brother, "You're here?"

Her twin frowned at her, "I never left."

They stayed silent as Wash blew up South's body.

"So after I left you for dead you decided to haunt me," South bitterly concluded.

"I prefer guardian angel."

South noticed the wings and retorted, "Of course you're an angel. What else to expect from mister good guy?"

North took a step closer to his sister, "Why did you do it?"

"What, getting you killed? Shooting Wash in the back?" South rhetorically asked and growled, "Maybe it's because I had just enough of all of you!"

"South, all you had _was_ us," North stated, "The Freelancers was our family."

"We are not a family!" South stomped up to her twin and glared, "You are just the 'golden boy' I always had to put with! And when we became Freelancers, I thought that maybe I'll be respected like an individual but no! I was treated like some ball of anger while you and the others had AI's, at the top of the list, and weren't treated like some monster!"

South was about to rant more until North pulled her into a hug. She immediately thrashed about and screamed bloody murder until North calmly asked, "What's the real reason you did it?"

His hand brushed off her cheek and only then did she realize that there were tears streaming down. She shut her eyes and swatted her brother's hand and backed away, still refusing to be weak in an emotional state, "Shut the fuck up, you think you know everything about me and how to make things better. Well, you don't!"

"What is it you're not telling me?" North grabbed South's arm, "You died with this secret of yours, might as well say it."

South yanked back her arm, "Really, that's what you say?" She rolled her eyes but admitted, "Fine, I died a closeted gay!"

Taken back, North stared surprised at his sister, "What?"

"I had to put up with nearly all my friends fawning over you, my hot twin brother, a heartthrob, fucking boyfriend material! Every dick around me wanted someone else or was an asshole. And then, I had to deal with the fact that CT's a traitor!"

North stopped himself from say another useless word and thought back to the times where a girl passed South to talk to him. As for CT, all he knew about the short brunette was that Wash cared about her and then she joined with the Insurrectionist leader.

No one would take it in account that South liked her.

"South, I had no idea," he said weakly.

She scowled at him, "Save it, I don't need you." Turning away, the blonde walked pass her brother, not sparing a glance at him or the wings that appeared on her back.

After she was air born, North sighed, "We both know that's a lie." Acknowledging the angelic presence behind him, he called out, "Hey York, you can come out now."

The brunet angel flew down to the blond, "For the record, I wasn't eavesdropping." York placed a comforting hand on North's shoulder, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yeah," North admitted after a pregnant silence, "Is this how you let go of Carolina?"

"Nah, I only had Delta and a recording button. Come on, let's talk about it on the way to Wash and the idiots he's with."

* * *

Huh, I think I made Flowers act a bit like Donut... Oh well, I ship Wyoming and Flowers! Please someone out there made a fic of them or something! Also, since I can't fully interpret canon South's reason to kill North, I went with the headcannon of South being gay for CT cause there are fics out there that convinced me of shipping them.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

As the Insurrectionist Leader, he would love to say he died for his cause; that he died searching for alien artifacts.

Never did he expect an artifact to become alive and kill him.

He expected booty traps, alien fights and regular human fights aka the Freelancers or the UNSC. Being killed by an asshole in the shape of a sphere damaged his pride a bit.

But he felt a bit respected when one of the idiot Reds demanded that his team should be buried for being soldiers. To think, he was planning to kill them and they're giving him a funeral.

A crappy and pathetic one but nonetheless a funeral if you're optimistic.

And right now, Michael didn't feel so optimistic.

All his effort, his friends' sacrifices, Connie, in the end, it was all for nothing.

"Was all of this even worth it?" He questioned aloud, observing the sand breeze over the corpses.

"That could be debatable," Michael froze at the teasing voice, "We met each other, that's a good thing in my book."

The Mohawk man turned around and saw his short, brunette love, "Connie?"

She only grinned and before Connie even took a step forward, Michael scooped her up in his arms bridal style and spun them around. Looping her arms around his neck, Connie brought their foreheads together, "I missed you so much, Michael."

His response was covering her face with kisses, making sure that there was a kiss for each second they were separated, his eyes tear up, "Connie, I love you so much, I didn't want to lose you or anyone, I'm sorry for not just leaving when we had the chance."

Landing some of her own kisses, she whispered, "Don't apologize, there are moments where you can have selfish opportunities but you choose not to, you choose to put others' safety before you."

"Connie, you don't have to say things like that, I'm not a great man. I let all your sacrifices in vain and to waste."

"No you didn't okay? You did what you thought was best," Connie playfully slapped his shoulder, "Now stop being this depressing, sad sap. Let's get out of this desert hole."

Michael smiled and felt his wings appear, "This is going to take a while to get used to." Connie jumped out of his arms and flapped her wings as Michael followed her into the sky.

Thousands of miles away from the ground, the two angels danced around each other, whispering words of love and happiness.

They were in peace.

After what felt like hours of soaring through the sky, their wings glowed and encased the two in a blinding light as the clouds surrounded them.

"What's going on?" Connie wondered, grabbing onto Michael's hand.

"I'm not sure; maybe we're going to heaven?"

Allison's words flashed through Connie's head, "It's our choice if we go to heaven."

Cupping her face in his palm, Michael tilted Connie's head up, "I don't care wherever we go as long as I'm by your side."

Connie gave him a smile and pulled him for a kiss. The light intensified until it couldn't be any brighter and then it dimmed down revealing an empty space in the sky.

* * *

Maine once heard a man could die from a heart attack when he's free-falling to his death.

But seeing his corpse sink to the bottom the ocean, he didn't care how he died; the only thing that mattered is that he's dead.

Standing on the ledge of the icy tundra, Maine watched Wash and the blue simulator soldiers drag Epsilon's robotic body inside the building where the Reds were staying at until the UNSC got here and start investigating.

A part of him wanted to go up to Wash, to thank him for ending his captivity of playing Sigma's puppet but at the same time he was always a man with few words, an observer.

Plus, he put two and two together and figured out he was dead. It became more obvious due to the fact that he saw two dead Freelancers he knew had wings and were flying in his direction.

"Maine!" North shouted; the two angels landed in front of him as the blond smiled gratefully at the bald man, "You're okay!"

"Actually, he's dead, we're also dead," clarified York, "We're all angels, just look at our wings!"

Looking over his shoulder, Maine notices the golden wings behind him shimmer to life. He only grunted in an impressed tone.

"You do know you probably have your voice back, right?"

"Then why is your eye still scarred, York?"

"It's a part of me; I've grown used to only using one eye."

Changing the subject, Maine wondered, "What now?"

"Well, North and I are still looking out for Wash," York explained, "When I was younger, I was told angels bring good luck or some bullshit but it seems to be working for Wash. Also I'm looking for Carolina."

"Yeah, I'm happy for Wash finding these soldiers, this might be good for him," North smiled.

"Good for him? They're gonna drive him crazy!" York exaggerated, "I'm going to laugh my ass off!"

Maine watched the duo talk more about Wash and the Blood Gulch soldiers, sighing; he decided to interrupt them, "North, York?" Said angels gave their attention to Maine, noticing the age and stress on his face and how drained and relieved his smile is. "I had a good life and spent enough time living with all of you guys but," his golden wings sank as he took a breath, "I'm tired, after being the Meta, I don't feel human at all, I don't want to see the damage that I've done to innocent people like you two."

"What are you talking about?" York questioned.

"Listen Maine, it wasn't you, it was Sigma; he's gone. You're going to be alright now; this is your new start," North reasoned.

His faith smile expressed graduate, "Thank you for everything." Suddenly the wind picked up around the angels.

A whirlwind of snow and gold feathers swirled around Maine. He gave a knowing smirk to the two angels, "This isn't a goodbye." Then Maine's body started to glow white as his wings encased him with a gold light that grew brighter. York and North tried not to look away as the light blinded them a bit and when light died down, the snow exploded into thousands of snowflakes and a single gold feather was left where Maine once stood.

North picked up Maine's feather, "Did he just go to heaven?"

"You know what?" York began, "I don't really care. I have seen Wash nearly dying who knows how many times, aliens calling humans Shisno, whatever the hell that is, a bunch of idiots fighting Maine, and Wash and Maine in one of the most mind blowing fights I've ever seen."

Nodding in agreement, North commented, "That is a lot to take in."

"I mean Wash, the cat obsessed guy!"

* * *

Yay, I make people cry with this fanfic! I made people have the feels!

But seriously, thanks for the love you guys!

Hope you guys love this chapter too!

P.S. The insurrection leader's VA is Micheal (there's so many Micheals in the world!)

P.S.S. For those attending RTX right now, so freaking jelly! I saw a pic of Monty on a Warthog, RWBY pushies, and the RWBY girls cosplaying as RWBY! (But really, one day I shall join you...)


End file.
